


Marked by the Wolf

by dryberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Hanzo, Anal Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Okami/Hanzo, Omega/Mcree, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Wolf/Hanzo, tell me if i need to tag anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryberry/pseuds/dryberry
Summary: Hanzo is a his limit. The wolf refuses to wait for his Omega any longer and when his control finally breaks, it's time to hunt and claim.





	

_The wolf marks its prey._

_Sharp canines sink into the flesh where Jesse’s neck and shoulder meet, the pained gasp fueling Hanzo’s lust like oil into fire. His hands continue their journey down McCree’s chest, rolling the sensitive nubs between his claws before dragging them down his toned stomach and nibbling on the fresh wound on his neck. The Omega arches his back with a whimper, already wet and slick and oh so willing, and still Hanzo takes his time._

_Coaxing one orgasm after another out of the gunslinger, his seed from hours ago dry and sticky on his stomach, Hanzo figures it must be uncomfortable and grabs the wet towel he left on the beside earlier. “Such a good boy, so wet and ready. Tell me what you want, Omega...”_

_“You.” Jesse whines and arches his back once more in submission, obviously hoping it would be enough for his Alpha to finally lose control. He chuckles fondly, dropping the towel back on the floor and wrapping his fingers around Jesse’s already dripping length. “I want- I want you to knot me... please Hanzo, I need it so bad...”_

_Good boy, he thinks, and gives his own cock a few jerks before he lines up with Jesse’s warm and slick hole. It greedily sucks him in, quickly milking the archer of his first orgasmn before he even fully pushes inside. Hanzo sets a brutal pace, spreading the Omega’s legs further and Jesse shouts, losing his hold on the bed head and falling face forward into the mattress. All he can do is take it like a good boy and Hanzo growls, the wolf rising and claiming its prey in mind, body and soul._

_Mine, mine, mine! The knot rapidly swells and Hanzo feels it is almost time, watching McCree in amusement as he scrambles for purchase of the bedsheets and moans louder with each thrust. His cock hangs dripping between his legs, but even if his Alpha would allow him to touch himself, there was no time; Jesse is too busy holding onto something for support. Hanzo’s strong hands keep the Omega’s hips in place, making sure he hits Jesse’s prostate with each snap of his hips. “Shh, I know Jesse. Don’t worry, my knot is all yours and I will give it to you soon. Be patient, my little pup, your Alpha will take care of you just fine.”_

_Hanzo grits his teeth as he pushes his knot past the tight ring of muscles with another harsh thrust, and growls as Jesse comes all over the sheets with a cry. They are still far from over. He pulls the cowboy back up into a kneeling position and buries his cock even deeper inside the man. The knot prevents him from pulling back out, his movements growing impatient as Jesse’s tight walls squeeze around him tightly, and the wolf howls, satisfied, at filling up his mate to the brim._

_He collapses on top of Jesse, careful not to put too much weight on him and nuzzling his neck. His hips slowly start moving again, testing the knot - and once satisfied with the result, he shallowly continues thrusting into McCree’s thoroughly abused and sensitive body. The gunslinger moans weakly in protest but doesn’t really do anything to stop him. “Darlin’, please. I can’t, gimme a minute it's too much! Ah.. shit!”_

_Hanzo smirks at the weak protest, knows that Jesse’s body is still very willing to take more of his Alpha’s seed, but he slows down and massages Jesse’s stomach. He inhales sharply at the knowledge of his come-filled belly, wishing he could fill it with a pup instead, well aware that only female omegas were able to breed or at least it was very rare case for male ones. No need to worry about protection, at least, and filling him up no matter if he got pregnant or not is already a very satisfying task. And a little more couldn’t hurt._

 

  
Hanzo wakes with a shout.

He runs a hand through his hair, dripping wet from the sweat covering his whole body, and he falls back onto the mattress with a frustrated groan. His dreams are getting out of control, and if he isn’t careful, he won’t be able to control his instincts around McCree for much longer. With a defeated sigh he slips a hand under the cool bed sheets and wraps it around the heated flesh of his cock. Dream still fresh in mind, he gives in and loses himself in the fantasy once more. The wolf is so hungry, pushing against the confines of the cage, and when he comes all over his own hand, it breaks a little more. Soon the wolf would escape and hunt.

Hanzo hasn’t lived in total abstinence for the past few years, but only made arrangements to satisfy the burning need to mate for a while again. None of his partners for the night got even close to feeling the swell of his knot, nor did he act like a caring alpha. He regrets it, but it was risky, and Hanzo wouldn’t be the first Alpha to lose his heart like that. It was better for himself and others.

They deserve better, and so does McCree. Hanzo’s hands are still covered in blood if he closes his eyes, a broken body on the ground, and he almost breaks at the memory of Genji’s pleading howl. No. McCree definitely deserves a proper and caring alpha, not a kin murderer like Hanzo.

Once, his control was as hard as steel from years of training. But in the presence of Jesse McCree it turned rusty, and pieces break off. The omega’s scent follows him around all day, driving him to the limit and it’s the reason for dreams like tonight’s.

The heat is still there, a buzzing in his loins as he steps into the shower, and not even the freezing water helps to get rid of it. This was getting out of hand. Guilt washes over him as he brings himself to completion with another fantasy involving the gunslinger. With a soft moan, he imagines it:

 

  
_Jesse is down on his knees - a fitting place, he notes idly. His fingers tighten in the Omega’s hair, pulling harshly, and his head snaps back with a sound of protest, pulls him away from Hanzo’s cock and Jesse’s lips curl into a soft pout._

_He doesn’t leave McCree waiting for long, holding his jaw in place and guiding the tip of his cock between an eagerly waiting pair of lips. Hanzo grunts at the warmth of Jesse’s mouth, sucking him in greedily like a starved man as he jerks his hips forward. Jesse gags but doesn’t pull away, looking up through his eyelashes and silently begging his Alpha for more. And Hanzo is more than happy to provide, pulling his cock almost the whole way out before thrusting back in. Jesse moans, his fingers digging into Hanzo’s thighs, and he watches a mix of spit and precum drip down his chin._

_“Good boy.” He feels Jesse whimper around his cock and he nudges the Omega’s dripping erection with his toe. The vibrating of the choked groan he receives is enough to send him over the edge, pulling out a bit too early - he growls as he messily comes all over Jesse’s open mouth and face. Jesse swallows as much as he can and Hanzo helps with the mess on his face, feeding every single drop to the Omega, who licks up his seed greedily. Hanzo would give him a treat later._

_“Up. Get into the shower, Omega.” Jesse quickly gets on his feet, watching him for a moment before following into the bathroom. The water is running and McCree gets in position, leaning forward against the tiles and presenting his perky ass. Hanzo steps under the lukewarm spray, taking a hold of the gunslinger’s hips and nudging his cock between Jesse’s cheeks. It's clearly not enough and not necessary, but he enjoys his Omega’s pleading voice, the way he spreads his legs a bit further._

_“Darlin’.. Alpha.. please.” Jesse rests his cheek against the cool tiles and moans as Hanzo finally pushes into the slick warmth. His body keeps producing more lubrication than needed, every thrust causing more to run down the cowboy’s thighs._

_“You’re dripping, Jesse. So wet for your Alpha’s cock? What a good little slut you are.”_

 

The fantasy continues, but in reality he watches the water wash away the evidence of it already. It always leaves him somewhat satisfied, even if he aches for a body to hold close and to hum a song to until they both fall asleep. Hanzo picks up his clothes and gets dressed instead to head to the kitchen for an early breakfast. He leaves the wolf fur behind, tying up his snow-white hair, feeling oddly fragile without the wolf resting on his head.

The steam of his tea rises from the cup and he flares his nostrils, inhaling the scent and feeling the restlessness slowly subside. That is, until the reason for his sexual frustration walks in through the door. Hanzo frowns. Something is different about the scent coming from McCree’s skin, and the archer sees red. The cup of tea is forgotten as he pins Jesse against the next wall with a snarl, watching his eyes widen with fear. The smell is the strongest around his neck and Hanzo presses his nose against it, growling possessively against Jesse’s throat. McCree is quiet, but he can smell the fear and confusion. “Who touched you?”

Jesse had only returned from a late night mission, fatigue settling in and he slumps in Hanzo’s hold. “Uh.. I just got back, Darlin’. Reaper got me and..”

That is all Hanzo needs to hear and he silences McCree with a ice cold glare. He checks his neck for any bruises, kisses each one before sucking deep purple marks to cover them up. The cowboy shivers and moans, struggling against the hands still pinning him against the wall. The scent of the other man covering his Omega drives him crazy, and he pressed their bodies flush together, making sure to properly replace Reaper’s scent marking with his own. He makes a satisfied sound once he can smell nothing but himself all over the gunslinger.

“Hanzo...” He finally snaps out it, staring at the cowboy in shock. He pulls back as if he’s been burned. What has he done? Hanzo stumbles a few steps backwards before slipping past McCree and running out the door. This was bad, really bad.

Her runs towards the roof and climbs up to the highest point. It is quiet and peaceful, both required to calm his racing pulse and heartbeat. McCree is probably still where he left him, and guilt settles in.

The archer meditates for almost an hour, until he feels the presence of his brother next to him. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to tell that Genji is worried.

“Brother. What have you done to McCree? His neck looks like some wild beast attacked him, and he is reeking of you. I thought you didn’t want him? He looked so tired, brother.”

Tired of me playing with him like a toy. He sighs and opens his golden eyes, filled with sadness and regret. It is only right for him to apologize to McCree, for scent marking him even though he had made it clear that he wasn’t willing to take Jesse as his Omega. “Reaper touched him. I couldn’t control the wolf's anger, and before I knew it, I scent marked him. I must apologize to him.”

Hanzo rises from his spot and turns toward his brother. Genji’s Alpha scent isn’t as strong as it used to be, but he can smell that he is protective towards his best friend. They stare at each other for a few heartbeats before his brother steps aside, letting the older Shimada leave. Hanzo decides to look for the cowboy in his room first, knocking on the metallic door, but only silence greets him. He sighs in defeat, and turns to leave - just as the door opens and he is pulled inside. Before he can even say a single word, lips capture his own in a searing kiss and the rational part of his brain shuts off. He can smell just how wet Jesse is and that is enough for him to lose control.

The archer moans, shoving Jesse against the next hard surface he finds and gathering the gunslinger up in his arms, lifting him off the ground. Hanzo’s control breaks, and he explores every single inch of McCree’s mouth with his lips and tongue. He is so warm, and Hanzo needs to feel more of his skin.

He drops the Omega onto his bed and follows quickly, spreading Jesse’s legs and claiming the spot between them. Their eyes meet and Hanzo knows he can’t fight this any longer. Jesse pulls him down and captures his lips again. They exchange soft and lazy kisses, eye contact not breaking the whole time before Hanzo trails his lips along his jaw and down to his neck. He flicks his tongue along the purple love bites he left, whispering mine against the bruised skin. You belong to me.

“Please, I’m yours. Make me yours, please Alpha. I need you, darlin.” Jesse rambles and Hanzo cuts him off with another kiss, fingers working on the buttons of the gunslinger’s shirt before he grows impatient and pulls, ripping the fabric and sending buttons flying everywhere. He kisses down to Jesse’s collarbone now, sinking his fangs into the flesh right above his left nipple and the cowboy whimpers. A pair of strong arms wrap around his neck and he chuckles as the cowboy tries to pull him lower towards the sensitive nub.

Hanzo figures he can properly tease his Omega later, so he kisses it gently before taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking harshly.

McCree’s back arches off the bed with a cry, nails leaving moon-shaped marks across his back and shoulders as Hanzo attacks his chest. He runs his tongue over both nipples as he sucks, until they are hard and red from the treatment. Jesse’s belt and pants are quickly removed too and Hanzo drags his fingers over the wet spot of the Omega’s boxers. He is dripping, and doesn’t even seem to mind the mess he makes on the bedsheets as Hanzo slowly peels the tight piece of fabric off his body.

Hanzo doesn’t waste any more time, the need to mate is stronger than anything. His knot is already starting to swell as he lines up with Jesse’s slick hole, just like he imagined it many times before, and he snaps his hips forward. It’s slippery, filthy and warm. Jesse’s body takes him in without any resistance, and he wraps his legs around Hanzo’s waist, bucking against him like a wild horse. That won’t do, of course. Hanzo lifts his legs onto his shoulders, bending the gunslinger over to a point where it must be painful for him, but he hears no complaints when he starts thrusting into Jesse.

McCree’s face and neck are flushed, pupils wide blown and his hair spread under him on the pillow like a halo. His mouth hangs wide open, gasping and moaning Hanzo’s name like a prayer. Jesse’s cock twitches with every thrust and Hanzo drops his legs, pressing their bodies flush together and trapping the gunslinger’s dripping erection between them. He earns a choked whine for that, and he pins Jesse’s arms above his head, who wraps his legs around Hanzo’s waist once more. It is harder to move like that, but his Omega will come from his cock or not at all. “Tell me what you want.”

Jesse’s eyes are unfocused and it takes him a few heartbeats to answer, once Hanzo has slowed down his hips and isn’t forcing more cries from him by thrusting into his prostate harshly. “Darlin, please... I need it. I need it so bad. Give it to me, Alpha.”

“Give you what, Jesse?” He knows exactly what the other man wants, pushing his swelling knot past the tight ring of muscles before slipping back out, earning another frustrated whimper from the the cowboy beneath him. He is at his limit, bearing his throat to the Alpha and arching his back in complete submission. “Y... Your knot. I need it darlin’. It hurts, Alpha. I need your knot so bad...”

Hanzo’s restraint snaps, knot now fully swelled from the display in front of him, and he slams it back inside the Omega, directly into his prostate and howling as Jesse’s walls tighten around him. Jesse’s sweet cry almost sends him over the edge too, the Omega spilling between them. Hanzo pulls McCree’s lower lip between his fangs, blood mixing with the mess of spit on his jaw.

His lips press a soft kiss to Jesse’s neck, whispering praise into his ear. “Good boy. Taking my knot so well. I’m going to fill you up so nice. Are you going to carry a pup for me?” Jesse sobs, pulling the archer closer, deeper inside him. He nods, unable to talk between the assault on his abused prostate. It is of no importance whether he actually does get pregnant, the list of male Omegas that breed is rather short, and Hanzo hardly expects Jesse McCree to be on that list.

“Please, fill me up Alpha. I .. ah .. will be a good Omega. I’m gonna carry tons of pups for you..!” Yet the promise - the possibility, fills him with joy.

Hanzo snaps his hips a few more times, the knot keeping him in place, but it’s enough and finally he spills inside the Omega. The wolf howls, and for the first time in months he feels that the beast is satisfied. He chuckles as he discovers that Jesse spent himself a second time between their bodies.

Moving them into a different position is difficult, the knot preventing him from moving too much, and he hoists Jesse’s leg over his hip as he shuffles to move behind him and burying his nose in the crook of his neck. His fingers massage the Omega’s stomach and he feels his cock stir, but ignores it as he runs one finger through the fresh seed and lifts it up to his lips. Jesse groans, watching his Alpha with a heated gaze as Hanzo licks the seed off his finger, humming softly at the taste.

The wolf and Hanzo feel content, pulling their mate closer, testing the knot before slowly thrusting into him again. This time he wraps his fingers around Jesse’s cock as he moves. The Omega whines, but unlike in his fantasy, he simply takes it with spit running down his chin and hips meeting each thrust eagerly. Jesse is a lot quieter with a cock buried deep inside his ass, and Hanzo idly wonders if anyone else is aware of that. Not that he would let another Alpha touch his mate, growing even more possessive over him.

Their second round doesn’t last very long, both of them exhausted and satisfied by the end of it. Hanzo pulls Jesse closer, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes, falling asleep with his knot still buried inside Jesse and arms wrapped tightly around the Omega’s around waist.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader (what is your ao3 account) for taking her time of editing this mess! This was harder than expected and I'm not entirely satisfied. Tell me your thoughts and help me improve writing! :)


End file.
